


Rich Kids

by orchidbreezefc



Series: Rich Kids [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Condom Nonsense, Explicit Consent, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7956826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orchidbreezefc/pseuds/orchidbreezefc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Togami find themselves bored at a high-class gala. Surely there's something more interesting to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rich Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe a bit of a crackship but I figure, Hinata's rich, Togami's rich, maybe they met! And made out. Obviously.
> 
> I did want to get a less experienced Togami in, so here he is! And hopefully the Hinata here doesn't come off as too OOC; I figured there has to be a different side of him than the slightly awkward diligent student type if he grew up rich with super negligent parents. That kind of thing makes for kids who act out, right? So maybe he's got a little bit of a bad boy in him somewhere, who knows.
> 
> Warning for a bit of underage drinking. Because their parents wouldn't have told them not to.

Togami hates going to galas. Sure, there’s networking to do, business to run, deals to make, but he’s not in the mood for that tonight. He’s rich as God anyway; what does he stand to gain by amassing more money every time he does one of these damn things? It’s terminally uninteresting.

He’s heard that ten million dollars is the most anyone could possibly need to actually live on, and while it is of course a ridiculous idea of the unambitious who don’t understand the true meaning of status and power, sometimes he does think about it and consider that really, how much more status and prestige could he get?

Even if it gives him pleasure to push the numbers up higher, to make himself an even more impressive heir in a line of highly impressive heirs, and at a younger age at that--there’s no sense in doing something as menial as schmoozing at a gala to do it. It entirely cancels out the satisfaction.

"So, you're Byakuya Togami." Togami looks up to find a boy swilling champagne around in a flute and looking down at him in half-interest. He takes a seat next to him against the wall, crossing his legs in disregard of his expensive suit pants and taking a sip of his drink. “Funny meeting you here."

“Don’t act as if we’re equals," Togami snaps.

The boy gives him an entirely unimpressed look, which is severely presumptive, but commoners do have quite the habit of thinking themselves to be above their station. “I’m Hajime Hinata. I’m about as rich as anyone our age you’re going to find, here or anywhere else.”

Togami knows of the Hinata family, at least. Of course, Togami keeps tabs on everything, so merely knowing of someone doesn’t make them of equal standing. Nobody is of equal standing. Still, the boy may have a point. “I suppose so,” he says evasively, looking out over the crowd. “That doesn’t mean I want you in my sight.”

Hinata snorts, highly undignified for someone of his standing--that being a slightly richer-than-usual commoner. “I thought you were quite the wheeler and dealer. You aren’t even going to try to make me swear allegiance to you? Make me _of use_?”

The phrase, and the way he enunciates it, makes Togami burn for some reason; probably anger. No, certainly anger. Byakuya Togami doesn’t burn in anything else but anger and annoyance. “What _possible_ use could you be to me?” he says, matching his presumable irritation inch for inch in his voice.

Hinata makes an unattractive face. Not that his normal face was attractive, of course. Not particularly. “I wasn’t saying I wanted to be of use. I just came here because you’re bored, I’m bored, and we’re the only kids the same age here.” He sips his champagne; Togami narrows his eyes at the flex of Hinata’s throat as he swallows.

“Are you implying you have any way to alleviate my boredom? I’d love to hear it, as this conversation is not precisely doing the trick.”

Hinata stares at Togami. His eyes are remarkably hazel against his brown skin, probably the only remarkable thing about him. He crosses his arms around his drink and drums the fingers on his upper hand. “Interestingly put, rich boy.”

“Don’t call me rich boy, rich boy,” Togami sneers. Possibly not the most mature thing he’s ever said, but still well warranted.

Hinata looks away--Togami lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was half-holding--to pick irritably at the sleeve of his suit. “If I’m a rich boy compared to normal people, you’re that much separated from me. Would you prefer ‘astronomically affluent boy’?”

“It would be considerably more apt and therefore respectful, yes.”

Hinata looks even less impressed than the beginning, which is an affront considering that he should by now be considerably more familiar with Togami’s superiority.

“Anyway,” he says, handing his champagne to a passing server and turning more toward Togami. “About that alleviating boredom thing. This conversation’s not doing it for me, either.”

“Then I don’t suppose I could convince you to go away?”

“How would that make either of us less bored?” Hinata rolls his eyes and says it like Togami’s stupid. Togami is not stupid.

“Take a less insolent tone,” he hisses, but Hinata ignores him.

“I was thinking,” he says, and Togami suddenly realizes Hinata has inched closer, very close indeed, and Togami doesn’t know how he was so focused on--what, Hinata’s conversation? Surely not; his face maybe?--to notice this egregious invasion of personal space.

“If you would please--” he begins coldly, but Hinata’s fingers have found Togami’s elbow and begins slowly running them up his sleeve to his shoulder. Togami is so surprised and scandalized that he breaks off entirely.

“I was thinking,” Hinata repeats, and now he’s looking into Togami’s eyes, completely unfazed by his--anger? Yes, that must be it again. His eyes are very hazel indeed. “Do you want to get out of here?”

“Out of here,” Togami echoes, somewhat unintelligently.

“Yeah,” Hinata says, still not breaking eye contact. People don’t usually have the audacity to meet Togami’s stare like that, because it’s so cold and intimidating. He wonders whether his gaze has faltered and betrayed his sudden uncertainty, or if Hinata is simply an individual of particularly strong constitution. He’s not sure which would be worse.

“What are you suggesting?” Togami manages.

“You know,” Hinata says, his voice much lower and more resonant. It commands Togami’s attention. Hinata jerks his head toward a door leading away from the ballroom. “Go do something more entertaining.”

Togami gets the sense that Hinata is not naturally a subtle person and is getting impatient with the effort to be one, so of course it falls to him to read between the lines before Hinata says something plainly and embarrasses them both.

In that case, it's not hard to puzzle out what Hinata means. Togami considers him, looks him up and down, and, all right, even though he is a commoner, in hindsight (and current sight) it is obvious that Togami is sexually attracted to him. Hinata's hand is on his shoulder rubbing enchanting circles and showing signs that it is considering roaming from the spot.

Well, Hinata is his age, and likely as close as he will get to anyone of similar standing who is not a relative; it's really only chance that Togami is attracted to him at all on top of those prerequisites. And this gala is terminally boring. Given a cost-benefit paradigm, there's really no good reason to decline.

"Fine," Togami says, standing sharply. "Let's find a suitable location."

"After you," Hinata says, breaking into a grin. He walks alongside him, quite close, and if Togami were a lesser person he might say he felt his heart speed up at the combination of proximity and anticipation. Hinata's hand brushes his own once or twice, conspiratorially, and a lesser man might have begun to feel almost lightheaded.

They find an empty room, apparently a lounge of some sort, and Hinata gestures Togami in before locking the door and turning toward him with a look that would have made his hypothetically-pounding heart skip a beat entirely. Hinata walks up and then forcefully takes hold of his lapels and drags him backwards to a nearby loveseat, which Togami reflects will quickly earn its name.

Togami is about to breathlessly say something (he can't be sure what) when Hinata presses their mouths together and falls back onto the cushions, dragging Togami down with him. Togami is suddenly vividly aware that Hinata has more experience than he does, as he had been quite confident before this moment that kissing had not involved this much colliding of teeth. 

But then it adjusts to a much more pleasurable union of lips and tongue, and Hinata tugs Togami onto his lap, moving his mouth against him. Togami realizes that prolonged kissing is more an assortment of separate kisses than one long one in subtle motion.

Still, as much as Togami has begun to enjoy himself, he feels his position is quite undignified, and pulls back to arrange them so that Hinata is stretched on his back and Togami is above him. Hinata impatiently resumes the kiss as soon as he's done. He releases Togami's lapels, probably ruined now from all the clutching, to slide hands down his sides, making him shiver.

Togami feels very flushed immediately, perhaps sooner than he should, at the way Hinata's lips slide against his. He is nothing if not a quick learner, though, and within a couple minutes feels confident he has masked his inexperience. 

Hinata's a fierce kisser, but not a bad one if Togami says so himself. Hinata's labored breath gradually shifts to soft moans and his hands are everywhere: roughly brushing Togami's cheek, holding him in by the nape of his neck, digging fingertips into his back. He should find the restlessness annoying, but it’s actually rather intoxicating. Hinata has even loosened Togami's tie and unbuttoned his jacket before he stops the proceedings entirely. “Shit," he pants. "How much champagne have you had?”

Togami frowns. “Do I kiss like I’m drunk?”

Hinata frowns back, chest still heaving and skin beautifully flushed. “No, but I can taste it on you. So, you know, if we wanna fuck--" Togami's eyes widen in surprise and, frankly, desire—“I'm gonna need to know if you can consent.”

Togami blinks at him. He tries to make it a ‘your inane sentence made no sense’ blink rather than a ‘flat out confused’ one.

“You know, consent? Unless,” Hinata adds with disgust, “you _don’t_ know, because you don’t think people deserve the right to say no--”

“Of course I know consent,” Togami says, a little too snappishly he thinks, because Hinata just frowns and looks very much like he doesn’t believe him.

“--Or,” Hinata continues from his past thought slowly, as if he has just had this confirmed for him, “you haven’t let anyone touch you long enough for it to be a question, since they’re all commoners or some shit.”

Togami fades red, and finds himself with no answer. He really wishes the kissing would recommence.

“Holy fuck,” Hinata says, his eyebrows shooting up. “No shit?” Cogs seem to turn in his surely unimpressive brain. Then he grins. “So the great heir of the Togami clan is a gay little virgin, huh?"

Togami is absolutely aflame. “How dare you."

"It's okay, not like I can tell anyone." Hinata pauses. "You know, because you won't be when we're done. Kind of a moot point after that." 

"At any rate, I assure you I am quite sober, or certainly enough to maintain my facilities of decision-making," Togami says. Hinata grins up at him like this was the correct answer, and begins to mouth delectably at Togami's neck. He trails fingers that Togami must admit are quite lovely down his chest.

And then he breaks off again. “Fuck," Hinata says, as if he's just thought of it; "you got a condom? You're gonna need one to fuck me."

“What--?" Togami is not particularly familiar with this process, but something in that statement glows yellow with flawed logic. "Don’t tell me you’ve decided without consulting me that it would be me to--”

Hinata just shakes his head. “It’s gotta be you, I’m not equipped for it.” When Togami opens his mouth to demand to know how he could be equipped in any way Hinata isn’t, Hinata gestures to himself and says, as though it pains him to admit it and he wants to get through it in as few syllables as possible, “Trans. You know what that is, right?”

Togami stops and recalibrates. “Ah,” he says. “Transgender. Yes.” He peers at Hinata, who makes a disgusted face at the obvious scrutiny. “So you are--?”

“A dude,” Hinata says flatly.

“Right,” Togami says, vowing to do more reading later since he still doesn’t quite know what to expect; is the common assumption that such a statement would refer to his gender or biological sex? Hinata doesn’t look as if he plans to expound upon his explanation, so Togami deduces from context that he must mean his gender, and his biological sex would be the opposite. Yes. That is consistent with the 'equipment' comment, as vulgar as it may be.

“I do not have a condom," he says belatedly, and Hinata sighs, but somehow it's not as annoyed as Togami might have expected. He's actually quite ready to feel offended, as if it should be a terrible blow--wrong verb. Hit, perhaps--to have to pass up on sex with Togami, which would naturally be fantastic, probably.

"I'll get one," says Hinata, and Togami blinks.

“Do you know where to get one here?” Togami asks. His face twists with an unwanted thought. “Don't tell me you'll get one from your parents—"

“And tell my parents I'm having teen sex? At a gala? With a guy?" Hinata snorts. “Yeah, that would go over well.” He slips out from under Togami and straightens his suit, retightening his tie. Togami reluctantly does the same. “Follow me."

Togami hates being told what to do, especially something like following. Still, he's already doing it metaphorically, so he follows Hinata into the main hall. They go through quite the gaggle of people, bumping and jostling. It's only Togami's intense focus on Hinata that allows him to notice as he dips his hand into a purse and comes right out with a condom, tucking it into his pocket and shooting a grin over his shoulder at Togami. Even hurrying behind, Togami feels his knees go a little weak at how smooth the whole affair was, and of course at the promise in that expression.

They reach the opposite side of the ballroom and have to go searching for a different room. “How exactly does a rich boy learn to pickpocket?” Togami feels compelled to ask, trying not to think about how incredibly sexual he found it.

Hinata rolls his eyes. “Not every rich kid uses their money to make up for not knowing anything useful."

They peer into another empty room, then Hinata manages to think ahead further than a minute or two for once and turns to Togami to wave the condom. Togami scowls at the obscene gesture and covers his hand and pushes it down by his side. Hinata ignores him. “You do know how to apply one of these, right?"

Togami bristles. He’s not interested on putting a finer point on his inexperience. “Can't you do it?"

Hinata looks at him for a long moment, arms crossed. “Okay," he says. “Fine. Let’s find the kitchen."

“What?" Togami demands, his face heating in spite of himself. “You cannot possibly mean—"

"No, no, shut up. I’m gonna grab a couple more on our way and then we can do straight-up sex ed banana practice." Hinata's mouth twists like he doesn't want to admit the next part. "Home-tutored, you know, so never had a proper sex ed class myself. Hence why we'd need to practice at all."

He leads a still half-disbelieving Togami straight through the crowd again, picking a couple pockets again on the way through, until he deems their supply satisfactory and follows a server to the kitchen. They're barely noticed as Hinata grabs a pair of bananas from a bunch on the counter, tossing one to Togami and beginning to peel and casually nibble at another, an action that makes Togami's composure very unsteady indeed.

After Togami refuses to sit on the floor outside, they lock themselves in a third empty room and Togami takes a luxurious armchair. Hinata hands Togami a condom and Togami determinedly ignores Hinata leaning over him, mouth still lazily moving over the damnable fruit, as he carefully unrolls the condom. He breaks the first one and makes a noise of frustration, but Hinata's unfazed as he hands him another, and their fingers brush with the movement. 

Togami feels his ears turn pink, and in order to cover it warns, "I may not be able to bring myself to have sex with you after engaging in such a ridiculous activity."

Hinata actually laughs, an annoyingly endearing sound, and reaches over Togami's hand to help him unroll the last inch, sliding his finger under the latex. It's somehow quite the intimate motion. Hinata takes the banana and places it gently on the coffee table, then climbs onto Togami's lap and tugs him in to brush their lips together as he speaks. "We'll see about that."

**Author's Note:**

> Did someone say SEQUEL???? :DD (I did. It was me.)


End file.
